


the massage in the bottle

by paddingtonbear



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UNIQ (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, ayo sayangi younjin, mari penuhi tag younjin, peace love and gaul
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paddingtonbear/pseuds/paddingtonbear
Summary: Sejin merasa ia butuh hiburan dan karena itu dia pergi ke pantai. Di sana dia menemukan sebuah harta karun, oh atau seorang harta karun?sorry i'm so bad at making summary :(
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Sejin (Produce 101)
Kudos: 4





	the massage in the bottle

**Author's Note:**

> * ada pick up line yang related with you know.. adult stuffs, so please be wise *

Sejin merasa hidupnya sudah di ujung tanduk, tinggal disenggol angin sedikit saja pasti langsung jatuh. Semua yang ia lakukan sepertinya tidak berguna. Tiap hari ia akan berangkat pukul 7 pagi dan pulang pukul 7 malam, bahkan kadang lewat. Semua pekerjaannya selesai, tapi ia tidak merasa lega atas apa yang sudah ia kerjakan. Tiap pagi mejanya akan penuh dengan map-map untuk dikerjakan dan ia pasti akan pulang dengan keadaan meja yang bersih tapi tidak ada rasa puas dalam dirinya kala ia mengetahui bahwa ia telah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Entahlah Sejin juga bingung kenapa, yang ia tau pasti adalah _ia butuh liburan_.

Sejin memutuskan untuk berlibur ke pantai dan ia memilih ke pantai Haeundae, Busan. Lumayan jauh dari tempatnya tinggal, karena saat ini ia tengah mengadu nasib di ibu kota negaranya, Seoul. Sejin juga memutuskan untuk menginap di busan selama 3 hari 2 malam dan berniat berkeliling kota tersebut mencari pantai-pantai indah selain Haeundae untuk menjadi tempatnya melepas penat. Busan sebenarnya kota yang terlalu ramai apabila seseorang ingin menikmati sepinya sebuah kota tapi entahlah, semalam tangan Sejin dengan semangat memesan kamar hotel yang berada tepat di depan Haeundae padahal pantai itu terkenal dengan keramaiannya.

* * *

Dan disinilah Sejin sekarang, setelah menarik kopernya masuk ke kamar hotelnya dan menganggti bajunya menjadi pakaian yang lebih santai, kini Sejin tengah menghirup udara yang sedikit lebih segar di banding Seoul karena kini ia tengah berdiri di pantai Haeunde. Semilir angin sejuk yang ditemani oleh hawa panas bertiup membuat helaian rambutnya menari ke segela arah. Ia hirup dalam-dalam bau asin khas pantai dan menghembuskannya pelan-pelan. Belum lama dia berdiri dihadapan ciptaan Tuhan ini, sudah bisa membuat rongga sesak di dadanya mengendur secara perlahan. _Somehow, all his problems drift away as the wind blows_.

Kaki kecil telanjangnya membawanya ke bibir pantai yang paling dekat dengan laut, perlahan-lahan ia langkahkan kakinya memasuki hangatnya air laut. Terus, terus, terus berjalan sampai air sudah setinggi dengkulnya. Sejin menggunakan celana pendek dan kaus tanpa lengan sehingga ia tidak akan pulang dalam keadaan baju basah. Hangatnya air laut dan kasarnya pasir ditelapak kakinya begitu membuat Sejin terlena sampai-sampai ia tidak melihat sebuah ombak kecil tengah menuju ke hadapannya. Bersamaan dengan datangnya ombak itu dan terbelahnya mereka karena kaki Sejin, datang juga sebuah botoh kaca menepuknya pelan pada dengkul Sejin. Hal itu membuatnya menengok kebawah setelah sebelumnya ia memejamkan matanya menikmati dipanggang enak oleh matahari.

Sejin menunduk perlahan dan mengambil botol kaca itu. Di dalamnya ia dapat melihat bahwa botol itu berisikan secarik kertas yang digulung rapat dan diikat dengan sebuah tali usang yang Sejin tidak tau berasal dari mana. Dengan membawa botol kaca itu, Sejinpun mengarahkan kakinya kembali ke bibir pantai. Begitu ia sampai pada titik terkering dari bibir pantai itu, Sejin menduduk-dudukan dirinya disana. Tangannya dekan cekatan membuka botol kaca itu dan menarik isinya keluar. Sebelum membuka ikatan pada secarik kertas gulung itu, Sejin teringat pada film-film yang sebelumnya ia pernah tonton, bisa saja kertas itu berisikan pesan dari bajak laut, bisa saja berisikan tangisan minta tolong, bisa saja berisikan curhatan yang terpendam, bisa saja berisikan peta menuju harta karun, bisa apa saja dan Sejin tidak sabar untuk membukanya bahkan jiwa detektifnya sudah mulai menari-nari dengan semangat di dalam dirinya.

Ia tarik secara perlahan ujung tali usang itu, dan secara perlahan kertas itu membuka gulungannya sendiri dan memperlihatkan Sejin atas isinya. Dari semua kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang sempat terlintas di otaknya tidak pernah Sejin terpikir, bahkan bermimpi untuk mendapat isi kertas yang seperti ini. Kertas itu berisikan sebuah struk belanjaan panjang dengan sekitar 10 _item_ di dalamnya. Sejin merasa dibodohi dengan isi dari kertas itu, sebuah tanda tanya besar muncul di kepalanya _untuk apa seseorang memasukan struk belanjaan dan memasukkannya ke dalam botol kemudian menghanyutkannya ke laut?_ Tentu saja tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Sejin karena ia bingung juga harus bertanya kepada siapa. 

Sejin kembali mengikat gulugan kertas itu dan memasukannya ke dalam botol tapi alih-alih menghanyutkannya kembali ke laut, Sejin memasukan botol kaca itu ke dalam tasnya dan melanjutkan penjelajahannya pada pantai sarat akan orang ini, tanpa menyadari seseorang tengah berkeliling pantai tepat di belakangnya dengan wajah bingung mencari sesuatu yang nampaknya begitu penting karena orang itu tidak jarang akan terduduk diatas pasir menggali tumpukan-tumpukan pasir itu.

Sejin sudah menghabiskan waktu sekitar tiga jam menyenangkan dirinya dengan Haeundae dan ia memutuskan untuk kembali menggunakan sendalnya dan berjalan ke toko-toko di sekitar pantai ini. Suatu toko kelontong menarik perhatiannya. Nama toko kelontong itu persis dengan nama toko kelontong pada struk yang ia temukan di dalam botol misterius itu. Tangannya meraih ke dalam tasnya dan mengeluarkan botol itu, menarik kertasnya keluar dan memastikan apakah benar ini adalah toko yang sama. Entah mendapat dorongan dari mana, Sejin melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam toko kelontong itu sesaat setelah ia memastikan bahwa ia ini adalah toko kelontong yang sama. 

Kembali, entah mendapat dorongan dari mana, Sejin merasa ia harus membeli apapun yang dibeli oleh si pemilik struk tersebut. _And that is exactly what he is doing right now_. Tangannya bekerja keras meraih semua yang ada dalam struk. Ia mengambil, 2 _teh kotak_ dingin, 1 _lays_ rasa asin klasik, 3 mie instan, 1 ikat sawi, 6 butir telur, 4 kaleng bir, 1 kotak tissue, 1 paket pulpen dan notes, 1 kotak rokok (padahal ia tidak merokok), dan 1 kotak permen karet. 

Begitu Sejin meletakkan keranjang belanjaanya diatas meja kasir sang pemilik toko melihatnya dengan tatapan bingung. Sejin tidak mengindahkan hal itu dan memilih untuk bermain dengan ponselnya sambil menunggu pemilik toko selesai memindai belanjaannya. 

Tidak sampai 5 menit ia menunggu, seluruh belanjaannyapun selesai dihitung dan totalnya ia harus mengeluarkan 17 ribu 5 ratus won, berbeda dengan apa yang tertulis dalam struk yang ia temukan tadi, dalam struk itu totalnya tertulis 17 ribu 3 ratus won, berbeda 2 ratus won padahal Sejin membeli persis dengan apa yang dibeli oleh pemilik struk. Oleh karena itu, Sejin akhirnya menanyakan keanehan itu kepada si pemilik toko. Anehnya, wajah pemilik toko tiba-tiba berubah sumringah dan menepukkan tangannya sembil tertawa terbahak-bahak, kini gantian, Sejin yang melihat wanita pemilik toko itu denga tatapan bingung.

"ahahaha yaampun, betul juga kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehku?" 

"ada apa _immo-nim?_ ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Sejin pada pemilik toko

"ah gak kok... Tadi aku bingung karena kenapa belanjaanmu terasa familiar, seperti aku baru saja mengihitungnya sebelumnya sampa-sampai ku pikir kamu datang dua kali atau bahkan aku tengah berhalusinasi... ternyata, setelah kamu tunjukkan struk itu padaku, aku baru ingat, semalam ada seorang laki-laki mungkin sebaya kamu, datang dalam keadaan setengah mabuk dan membeli hal yang persis sama, katanya mau bikin ramen agar kebangun dari mabuknya tapi malah membeli beberapa botol bir juga.."

"lalu kenapa belanjaan kami beda 2 ratus won?"

"oh itu karena kamu membeli toge dengan berat 1.5 gram sedangkan si lelaki semalam membelinya dengan berat 1.3 gram"

"aa jadi karena itu, baiklah _immo-nim_ , terimakasih! semoga harimu menyenang-" langkah dan perkataan Sejin terhenti saat ia melihat keluar toko kelontong, ada seorang laki-laki yang tengah merunduk sedang mengatur nafas yang ngos-ngosan yang kemudian disusul dengan omongan sang pemilik toko

"ah itu anak muda semalam yang membeli belanjaan persis denganmu!" baik Sejin maupun lelaki di luar sana sama-sama terkaget akan penuturan pemilik toko dan ketika mata mereka bertemu sebuah tanda tanya besar muncul diantara mereka berdua.

Orang asing itu melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam toko dan langsung memposisikan dirinya tepat di hadapan Sejin. Tubuh laki-laki itu menjulang diatas Sejin, kalau Sejin tidak salah ukur maka tingginya tidak sampai dengan telinga milik orang asing itu. Tatapan mereka kembali bertemu dan Sejin menatap lelaki itu dengan bingung. Tak lama setelah beradu pandang, mata lelaki asing itu terlihat turun secara perlahan sampai akhirnya ia berhenti pada tangan kanan Sejin yang kini tengah memegang botol kaca dengan sangat erat. Orang itu mengulurkan tangannya berusaha meraih botol itu dari tangan Sejin tapi tangan Sejin secara reflek bergerak menjauh sebagai tanda bahwa ia tidak mau botol itu diambil orang asing ini. 

Mata mereka kembali bertemu, kini alis Sejin bertaut menunjukkan raut tidak suka sedangkan si lelaki asing melihatnya dengan tatapan bingung yang bercampur dengan kaget. Mereka berpandangan cukup lama sampai akhirnya Sejin memberanikan diri untuk menarik tangan lelaki asing itu dengan tangan kirinya menuju ke luar toko kelontong. Sejin terus menggeret orang asing itu secara paksa tanpa tujuan, sampai akhirnya mereka berhenti di hadapan salah satu dari sekian puluh pohon kelapa yang sengaja ditanam di sekitaran pantai. Sejin mengehampaskan tangan orang asing itu dan menggunakan tangan kirinya tadi untuk memeluk botol itu bersama dengan tangan kanannya.

"kamu siapa?" tanya Sejin. Orang itu terlihat semakin menunjukkan raut kebingungan

"loh bukannya aku yang harus tanya, kamu siapa? bahkan harusnya aku juga tanya, kenapa kamu bisa pegang botol aku ini?"

"tau dari mana aku kalau ini betulan botol kamu?"

" _well_... itu susah sih buktiinnya soalnya _technically_ itu bukan botol aku, itu botol minum dari kamar hotelku yang _somehow_ semalem kebawa keluar sama aku. Tapi kalau kamu mau _scientific prove_ , kita bisa _check_ ke pihak yang berwenang, pasti di situ ada sidik jari aku"

" _okay fine, lets say_ itu bener. Terus kenapa kamu bawa botol ini keluar tadi malem? terlebih dalam keadaan mabuk lagi"

"woah woah bentar, sebelum aku jawab pertanyaan itu, kenapa kok jadi kamu yang protektif banget sama botol itu padahal _as far as we know_ , yang udah jelas adalah itu bukan botol kamu"

"ya justru karena itu, aku sebagai yang gak berkepentingan atas botol ini harus mastiin kalau botol ini beneran jatuh ke tangan yang seharusnya"

"kamu baru aja jawab pertanyaanmu sendiri, kamu bukan orang yang berkepentingan atas botol ini. _So if you excuse me, i need my bottle back_ "

"jawab dulu, _why and how that it happen_?"

"kenapa sih kok kamu kepo banget? _oh wait, now i get it_. Kamu tadi pas liat aku keringetan di depan toko tadi, terkaget-kaget akan kegantenganku dan _you want to take me on a date_ dengan memaksa aku untuk cerita. _Let me guess_ kalimatmu selanjutnya pasti _**we need to settle this somewhere more private, lets go to that restaurant**_?"

" _what kind of bullshit is that?"_

" _see its a bullshit, right? now please give me back my bottle?!"_

"yaudaaah makanya jawab, _why and how that it happen?"_

" _you are so weird_ , _but fine!_ ini botol itu dari kamar hotelku, terus tadi malem aku mabuk tapi sebelumnya aku abis nonton film yang ceritanya si pemeran utama ngirim _message in a bottle_ buat seseorang yang kemudian dia hanyutin ke laut. _But me being my drunk self_ bukannya beli botol baru malah pakai botol hotel, yang kalau ilang aku bakal didenda dan _well_ urusannya akan sangat ribet, dan botol hotel itu malah aku isi dengan struk _instead of_ apa yang seharusnya tapi beneran aku hanyutin ke laut yang ternyata malah balik lagi ke pantai, tapi aku berterimakasih sih dia balik lagi ke pantai. Terus sekitar 3-4 jam yang lalu aku baru sadar kalau aku ngilangin botol hotel _and possibly getting kicked out_ karena menghilangkan properti padahal aku masih punya waktu 3 hari lagi di sini dan yeah... _now can you please give me back bottle?"_

"hahaha kok bisa sih? kamu bego atau gimana.."

" _don't rub it on my face_ gitu dong! udah sini balikin botolnya!"

" _not until you take me to that restaurant over there and be my company for the rest of your days here_ "

" _and why would i do that?"_

" _because you need this bottle to save your ass from getting kicked out_ "

" _well i can just crash my self at yours, right?"_

" _to be honest i'm not against that idea_ , tapi aku yakin kamu udah ngeluarin uang banyak untuk bayar kamar hotelmu itu..."

" _you got me! so, how about, rather than going to that restaurant lets head to my hotel room and cook some ramen that you already bought, huh?"_

"yaampun, aku bahkan belum tau nama kamu tapi kita udah sampe _let's eat some ramen together kinda stuff, huh?"_

"hahaha _why should we procrastinate when we can rush things?"_

"yaudah... _one more question"_

" _shoot_.."

" _how do you like your egg in the morning?"_

" _damn! we fast aren't we?_ aku cho seungyoun, _by the way"_

"hai seungyoun, aku lee sejin"

" _okay then, i would have whatever egg you're eating tomorrow_ Sejin-ssi"

" _good, now lead the way_ Seungyoun-ssi!"


End file.
